Don't Tell Mira!
by Lisian38
Summary: Natsu and Lucy are dating, but they're keeping it secret. Lucy wants to spare Lisanna's feelings, so she'll go to talk to her. She finds out what all the dragon slayers knew: Lisanna and Bickslow are dating! Laxus needs to distract all the dragon slayers to prevent them from blurting it out to Mira. Fluff. NaLU and Bicksanna.


Natsu was over the moon. He had officially started dating Lucy for a couple months in secret. They had officially started getting intimate with one another. He was ecstatic about their relationship, which was going so well. Natsu and Lucy were planning on announcing their relationship to the guild, soon.

As Natsu sat at the table with Erza, Happy, and Gray, he smelled a familiar scent. While looking down at his food, he said, "Hi, Lisanna! How are you today?" Gray looked around. He asked, "Natsu, are you crazy? She's not in the guild hall." Natsu looked up, only to see Bixlow walking by. He sniffed again. 'Okay. That's a weird relationship' he thought. Natsu looked at Gray, saying, "My mistake. I guess I'm tired." Erza wondered, "What have you been doing to make you tired?" Natsu smirked, casually saying "I guess I'm not sleeping well. That's all."

A week later, Lucy talked it over with Natsu: "How should we tell everyone about our relationship? Should we tell Erza and Gray first? Or should we just announce it to Mira, who somehow spreads gossip like wildfire?" Natsu said, "I don't know. However you feel we should, I'll go with it." Lucy suddenly worried about Natsu's old admirer. She agonized, "Natsu, should we tell Lisanna first? I mean, she wanted to marry you, when you guys were little." Natsu said, "Oh, I wouldn't worry about it, Luce. She's a big girl."

Lucy was still worried for Lisanna's sake. She loved Natsu, but she didn't want to hurt Lisanna's feelings. She decided to go to the Strauss family's place to talk in private about it with Lisanna. She knew Mira was at work. Elfman was supposed to be on a job for the next week. As she walked up to their house, she walked by their kitchen window. She was about to knock on the front door, when she saw Lisanna and Bickslow making out in their kitchen. They were so into it, they were practically clawing each others' clothes off. After seeing Bickslow lift Lisanna onto the kitchen counter, Lucy decided she didn't need to see any further.

She walked to the guild in shock. She sat at the table, when Natsu walked up to her. "So did you talk to her?" Her eyes were wide, sputtering, "Uh, no. I think I don't have to worry about her still being in love with you." Natsu snorted. He whispered in her ear, "So you figured it out?" Lucy whipped her head to look into her boyfriend's eyes. She responded, "You knew? Why didn't you tell me? I almost saw THEM about to do each other. That was totally unexpected." He smirked. He pointed at his nose, remarking, "The nose knows." She giggled, musing, "I take it you smelled them on one another?" He blushed, admitting, "I accidentally called him Lisanna. It was awkward." Lucy was amused. She asked, "So let's change the subject. Are you okay with telling Mira about our relationship?" He grinned, saying, "Sure, Luce."

They walked up to Mira, who was cleaning a mug. She greeted, "Evening you two. Can I get you anything?" Lucy shook her head no. Natsu whispered, "We just wanted you to know that Lucy and I are together." Then Natsu held Lucy's hand. Mira squealed in delight. She announced, "Guys! Natsu and Lucy are officially a couple!" Cheers went through the guild. "Let's celebrate!"

* * *

Three hours later, Mira had a wistful look on her face. Wendy walked up to Mira. She asked, "Is there something wrong, Mira?" Mira looked at Wendy, and sighed, "Oh, nothing. I'm just a little worried about my sister. I'm happy for Lucy and Natsu. It's just Lisanna has had a long time crush on Natsu. I'm worried about how she's going to handle it." Wendy smiled. She could smell the scent of Bickslow on Lisanna, so she knew they were together. She implied, "Oh, Mira. There's nothing to worry about. Lisanna is fine, because-"

Suddenly, Laxus dropped by. He forcefully interrupted, "Hey, Wendy. I need to talk to you for a minute. Dragon slayer business. She'll be by later, Mira." He quickly pulled Wendy to the side. He whispered, "Do NOT tell Mira about Bickslow and Lisanna." She was confused. She said, "But why? I've smelled their scents together for a few months now. It's so sweet; they're in love! I don't even know why they're hiding this." Laxus smirked. He mused, "Probably because Bickslow would be murdered by Lisanna's over-protective siblings. We're all worried the most about Mira. You've seen her in her Satan Soul form, correct?" Wendy shuddered. He added, "Let's not tell her for a while. I think it would be unwise to let it slip."

Mira was back at the bar. Gajeel saw her slightly moping. He asked, "What's got yer panties in a bunch? You were happy two hours ago!" Mira shook her head. She answered, "I'm just worried for Lisanna. She's in love with Natsu. I'm happy for Natsu and Lucy, but it's going to be hard seeing her heartbroken." Gajeel looked confused. He responded, "What are you talking about? She's-" Laxus interrupted again: "Yo. We need to talk, dragon slayer to dragon slayer." Gajeel rolled his eyes, spitting out, "Fine."

They walked to the corner. Laxus whispered, "Don't tell Mira about Bickslow. Seriously, I don't want my teammate murdered. And, no, they don't know we can smell them." Gajeel huffed, "The way they're going at it... it's like fuckin' bunnies! They smell like each other. A week ago, I saw Salamander mistake Bickslow for her, based on scent alone." Laxus grimaced, mumbling, "Hopefully, that idiot can shut his mouth."

Natsu and Lucy went to the bar. Lucy said, "Hey Mira. What's wrong? You were ecstatic a few hours ago. We've noticed you're looking down now. Did something happen?" Mira smiled softly at them. She responded, "Oh, I'm just worried about Lisanna. She's probably a little lonely right now." Natsu looked confused, saying, "Really? She's fine. She's not lonely at all." Mira huffed, "And you would know that, how? How would you feel if you walked into the guild, and your crush is with someone else? She's going to be completely heartbroken." Natsu grinned widely. He cheerfully blabbed, "Mira. You have nothing to worry about. Lisanna-" Laxus threw a bar stool at Natsu. Natsu turned around, announcing, "You want a fight? 'Cause I'm all fired up!" With that, Laxus successfully distracted Natsu. Laxus was relieved; he prevented Natsu from blurting out his teammate's secret.

Lucy smiled at Mira. She disclosed, "What Natsu was trying to say, before he got so rudely interrupted, is that she's likely hanging out with her boyfriend right now. So you don't have to worry about her. Natsu is the last person on her mind." All the dragon slayers stopped what they were doing. All of Laxus's hard work distracting all the dragon slayers was for nothing: Lucy spilled the beans to Mira. Mira's face was confused, but she wanted to know what Lucy was talking about. She sweetly asked, "Really?" Lucy obliviously continued, "Yeah. I definitely saw her making out with Bickslow today at your place. I was going to talk to her about Natsu, but I didn't want to interrupt their fun. I guess I was worried about it for nothing. It would have been nice for Natsu to have warned me. Seriously, I didn't realize all the dragon slayers can smell when a couple is together. Is there something wrong? You're oddly silent." Across the room, Laxus watched Mira's face go through many reactions: confusion, to elation, back to betrayal, then anger. Then her face morphed into a disturbing fake smile. There was no mistake; that smile was dangerous. Mira just answered in a flat tone, "No problem."

Laxus walked up to Lucy. Lucy casually said, "Hey, Laxus. I was just telling Mira about running into Lisanna and Bickslow. Why didn't they announce it earlier? Seriously, Natsu didn't even tell me they were a couple, until I saw them in the window of the Strauss house." She was oblivious to Mira's expression behind her. Mira's eyes lit up in rage. Laxus whispered in Lucy's ear, "Lucy, Mira didn't know." Lucy looked up to see a livid Mira. Lucy wailed, "Eep! Did I just make the biggest faux pas ever?" Sensing Mira's impending destruction, Laxus ordered, "Lucy. Back up slowly." She hurried over to Natsu.

She admitted, "Natsu! I've made a mistake. She didn't know about Lisanna and Bickslow." Just at that moment, Bickslow and Lisanna walked into the guild. Gray saw the couple, greeting, "Hey! Did you two just get here?" Lisanna said, "Yeah. I just happened to run into Bickslow on my way here. We thought it would be nice to talk on our way to the guild." Natsu smirked in the background, implying, "Among other things."

Laxus ran over to Bickslow. He whispered, "Bicks. You gotta run. Mira knows. I'll try holding her off." Bickslow kissed Lisanna on the lips. He said, "Gotta go, babe!" Then he slipped out of the guild and ran as fast as he could. Lisanna giggled. Gray cheerfully announced, "We have another couple on our hands: Lisanna and Bickslow!" Another round of cheers and whoops were heard in the guild.

Lisanna smiled. She had hoped Bickslow could stay there. She turned to go calm her sister down. It was too late. Mira was already in Satan Soul. Mira screeched, "You can run, but you can't hide, Bickslow!" Laxus struggled to hold her back. She was too formidable. She beat the crud out of Laxus. She spat, "YOU KNEW THIS! Say goodbye to your little weasel of a teammate. Lucy just insinuated he was having sex with my sister in my own home. When I get back, you better have a great excuse for not telling me about this!" She then ran out of the guild at top speed to get Bickslow. Lisanna screamed, "Sis, please don't kill my boyfriend!" Laxus wheezed, "At least I got him a 5 minute head start."

Lucy walked up to Lisanna. She blushed, saying, "I am so sorry! I accidentally let it slip to her. I just assumed she knew. I mean, you're so close to your siblings." Natsu pulled up next to Lucy and kissed her cheek. "I know you screwed up, Luce, but Mira'll get over it." Lucy looked guilty. She said, "I kind of announced all the dragon slayers knew, too." Natsu grumbled, "WHAT? Holy crap, she'll kill us, too!" Lucy guiltily asked, "Am I in the dog house?" Natsu grinned, saying, "Kind of. You have to give me one of those awesome back rubs to make up for it."

Lisanna suspiciously observed them. She mused, "I take it you are the other couple?" Lucy blushed, saying, "Yeah. I was going to talk to you about our relationship. You and Natsu were really good friends, and you were supposed to want him as your husband." Lisanna giggled. She said, "Lucy, you don't need to worry about that. We were little kids. How did you find out about Bicks and me?" Lucy admitted, "I kind of saw you kissing Bickslow in your kitchen window." Lisanna blushed. Lucy asked, "Are you really okay with this? I don't even know how long you've dated Bickslow." Lisanna confessed, "We've been dating in secret about 8 months." Lucy was surprised. "Wow! You guys are really discreet. So, how is it dating him?" Lisanna announced, "He's an amazing boyfriend. He's really sweet. He's more mature than you would expect, too." Then she whispered in Lucy's ear, "And the sex is incredible! He certainly puts that tongue to good use, too." Lucy's face went bright red. Lisanna smiled.

Natsu, Lisanna, and Lucy were hanging out for the next hour. Lisanna asked, "So Natsu. Lucy mentioned all the dragon slayers knew Bickslow and me were dating. Did Laxus tell you or something?" He chuckled. "Laxus didn't say shit. If anything, he was trying to prevent any of us from telling your sister. If you really want to know, I'll tell you. You may not like the answer." He pointed to his nose, saying, "The nose knows." Lisanna blushed. "Are you saying, you could smell us? Do we smell like one another?" Natsu snorted. He teased, "Yup! Maybe you need to cut down on your quality time with Bicks. You reek of him." She blushed harder. Lisanna pulled on Natsu's nose like he was little kid. She said, "Got your nose!" He yelled, "What's this? I'm not a kid." She quipped, "I'll treat you like the age you're acting. I found your nose. It was all up in my business!" Natsu blushed, as Lucy and Lisanna cracked up. Lucy added, "Yeah, Natsu NOSE it."

* * *

 **Author Note:** Special thanks to FireFreedom for informing me I screwed up Bickslow's name. Whoops!


End file.
